


套路 第一百章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan





	套路 第一百章

顾连森双手被铐，身后是硬邦邦的床头，身前是虎视眈眈的叶惺，无处可逃。想起刚刚吃了豹子胆的自己在叶惜的怂恿下做出的“欺负”行为，再想起以前的惨痛教训，他开始瑟瑟发抖。  
只是，顾连森越抖，他体内的那个东西就越硬，在他慌到极点的时候，叶惺从他体内退了出来，起身下了床。  
顾连森想趁机跑路，刚一坐起身，被什么东西扯了回去。他惊恐地回过头，这才看见另一副手铐把他手上的这副和床铐在了一起。  
怪不得叶惺还能这么从容淡定地在衣柜里翻东西。

叶惺抱着一个黑色的小皮箱回到床边，看见顾连森瑟瑟缩缩地躲在床角，又是害怕又是期待的样子，有点好笑，随手把箱子抛在了床上，捡起掉在一旁的领带，长腿一迈，跨了上床，坐在顾连森的膝盖上，与刚才顾连森压制他时的姿势一模一样。  
“想上我？嗯？”  
“我、我没有，我骗你的！”  
叶惺充耳不闻，用领带把顾连森的双眼蒙了起来。  
“哥……！”  
顾连森的声音在发抖，可那个软垂的淡粉器官却开始慢慢立了起来。顾连森只脱了裤子，前胸因为双手受缚而微微挺起，所以就算他的身上还好好地穿着叶惺的白球衣，脚上也套着白袜子和那双红球鞋，也完全起不了遮挡的作用。不管他怎么缩，身下的变化都能被叶惺看得一清二楚。  
叶惺兴奋极了，安抚地摸了几下自己蠢蠢欲动的家伙，才慢悠悠地打开他的小皮箱。  
箱子里装着的，是叶惺刚来岛国时买的，各式各样的飞机杯。  
和顾连森在一起前，叶惺在性方面不算特别热衷，但有时也会有生理冲动，光靠双手又很难解决，便尝试了各种各样的岛国玩具。  
叶惺摸出他最初用的一个全透明的普通软硅胶飞机杯，他记得这个飞机杯里面不仅特别软，还有很多凹凸不平的磨砂颗粒分布。第一次用的时候，他也只坚持了不到十分钟，后来用得多了，倒嫌不够刺激了。  
不过，对付他家的小卷毛，还是绰绰有余的。  
叶惺拿起润滑油，倒在顾连森的勃起上。冰凉的触感激得身下的人一个激灵，颤抖着说：“哥……你、你要干什么……？”  
叶惺不答，伸手轻轻撸动着那根完全硬起的器官，滑腻的润滑油把那尺寸不小的地方弄得湿哒哒，看起来有点可怜。但叶惺一点都不心软，扶着那笔直的性器，捞起飞机杯就迅速套了下去。

“啊！！！”  
顾连森惊叫出声，火热的下身被冰凉紧致的地方包裹，柔软却紧致的硅胶吸得他头皮发麻，整个身体都不由自主地要弓起来。但叶惺牢牢地按着他的下半身，上半身又被缚在床头，他只能无助地扭动着。  
“什么东西——呜……别动……哥……哥！”  
套在他下身的东西开始上下挪动，充足的润滑油让那紧致的物体顺利地绞榨着他的肉茎。粗糙的颗粒在不时他敏感的前端粗暴地擦过，顾连森被磨得浑身发软，下身却硬得发疼，像是随时都要射出来。  
“爽么，宝宝？”  
叶惺低哑的声音只让顾连森更热了，他难耐地摇着头，无助地求饶：“不要……哥……不要动……”  
“你不是想上我吗？里面是什么样的，你要先有心理准备啊。”  
叶惺的手没有停下，黏腻的水声十分有节奏地响着，夹在叶惺性感的声音里，震动着顾连森的耳膜。  
“宝宝，你知道吗，你的里面，比这个还要紧，还要磨人。”  
叶惺一手扶着顾连森的性器，拿着飞机杯的手却忽然变了个角度，斜斜地套入。  
“呜——哈——”  
摩擦力陡然变大，骤强的刺激磨得顾连森呻吟着，战栗着，这时，他敏感的耳朵被叶惺含住了。  
“啊啊——！”  
随着顾连森一声惊叫，叶惺清楚地看到，透明的飞机杯被白浊的液体一点点灌满了。  
顾连森双颊潮红，额头渗出的汗水滑落到深蓝色的领带上，两片红唇微张着，轻轻地喘着气。  
叶惺看得浑身发热，低头吻住那双唇，手却握着飞机杯，缓缓地动了起来。  
“呜呜——！！！”  
顾连森的悲鸣被堵在口中，本就敏感的性器在射精后更敏感，轻微的刺激都忍受不了，更何况是那粗糙又磨人的飞机杯。叶惺的手一动，他就开始激烈挣扎起来，可他越是挣扎，叶惺就越是兴奋。  
“宝宝，爽吗？我射了之后，你还是紧紧地夹着我，可你还会更热，更紧，就像这样——”  
叶惺说着，扶着自己的坚挺，挤进了那个紧致的飞机杯里。  
“啊——！”  
本就被顾连森磨得温热的飞机杯，在叶惺的加入之后变得滚烫而灼热，软硅胶弹性虽好，此刻也被两根粗大的器官撑到了极致，磨砂的颗粒几乎要埋入顾连森极度敏感的龟头里，那刺激让他快崩溃了。  
更要命的是，叶惺的粗大竟然开始耸动了起来。  
“呜——！哥……别这样，求你，叶惺……别动……”  
顾连森的声音都带上了哭腔，可叶惺铁了心肠，对着顾连森的龟头和系带就是一阵猛撞。伴着一阵呜咽，一股微凉的液体浇在了叶惺滚烫的前端上。  
“又射了？”  
顾连森没有回答，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，大口大口地喘着气。他挣扎得着实厉害，眼睛上的领带早已松了，此时缓缓滑了下来，露出被两只湿漉漉的杏眼。被领带勒得一塌糊涂的睫毛还挂着泪，眼神涣散地看着叶惺。  
叶惺呼吸一窒，再也忍不住，脱下身上狼藉的睡衣，拔出自己硬得发疼的性器，也顾不得上面还沾着顾连森的精液，就一口气捅进了那温热的甬道。  
顾连森闷哼一声，闭上通红的眼，昂起头，咬紧牙，无力地承受着叶惺的进出。  
叶惺做得兴起，握着顾连森的左脚上红鞋，把他的一条腿晾在了自己的肩上，然后侧过头，顺着那长长的白袜一路轻咬上去。  
“嗯……”  
顾连森强自忍耐的呻吟，终于在叶惺咬上白袜上方的那截大腿时溢了出来，并随着叶惺下身的加速渐渐变急。  
叶惺却觉得不够。还不够。远远不够。  
想把他弄坏。  
想让他崩溃。

叶惺把那还套在顾连森性器上的飞机杯拔了下来，抓起小箱子里的另一个小玩意，套在了那胀成深粉色的坚硬器官上。  
小小的黑色的飞机杯只裹住了发红的龟头，颜色最深的部分被遮住，显得那根白嫩的器官更嫩了。  
套上的时候顾连森睁开了眼，挣了挣，像是意识到反抗也是浪费力气，便恨恨地扭开了头。  
叶惺的下身抽出了大半，浅浅地顶着他的腺体。顾连森眼眶都红了，却咬紧了下唇，不再求饶。  
“叫出声，宝宝，我想听你的声音。”  
可顾连森已经被他逼出了狠劲，把下唇咬得发白都不肯发出声音。  
叶惺伸出手，想把那片可怜的唇从锐利的牙齿下解救出来，但他的手刚碰到那柔软的唇，顾连森就张口往他的手上咬去。  
叶惺的反应很快，立即缩了回来。此时的顾连森就像是一头被逼急的野兽，无助，绝望，却倔强地用通红的双眼瞪着他，不肯轻易屈服。  
以往的叶惺绝不会把人逼到这个份上，可今天的他却无法控制自己。尽管顾连森已经是这副模样，他还想把那份倔强也打破，让顾连森彻底崩溃。

叶惺低下头，不敢再看顾连森的脸，却伸手把那个黑色飞机杯的震动开关打开了。  
“呜———————”  
顾连森颤抖克制的悲鸣没能让叶惺动摇，他开始迅速的全进全出，并刻意地让自己每一个进出都重重碾压过那块脆弱的腺体。  
没过多久，顾连森终于哭了出声。  
“呜呜——哥——不要了——惺惺……”  
听见顾连森喊了自己的名字，叶惺的理性短暂的回炉，停下了身下的动作，伸手取下那个还在震动的飞机杯。  
可就在飞机杯离开的瞬间，顾连森射了。  
稀薄的精液喷在了黑色的飞机杯上，黑白混杂的淫靡画面，让叶惺的理性再次湮灭。  
叶惺发了狠一般在高潮痉挛的嫩肉中冲撞着，还伸出手，握起那根还挂着精液的可怜器官，用掌心重重地搓揉那柔韧龟头和小孔。  
数次高潮后极度敏感的前端根本无法忍受这种折磨，下半身的极度酸胀亟待发泄，可顾连森已经射不出来了，因此涌上来的，是一股强烈的失禁感。  
顾连森绝望地疯狂扭动起来，床头灯光被他撞得一闪一闪的，连床架都开始晃动了。  
但叶惺已经注意不到这些了，一直被他压抑在心底的负面情绪已经把他支配了。他手上重重一捏，下身深深一顶，低吼一声，在顾连森的体内深处射了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
顾连森哭叫着，战栗着，那被磨成赤红色的前端绝望地喷一小股极稀的精液，然后抽搐着，吐出了几股淡黄的液体。

叶惺在顾连森失禁的那一刻终于清醒了，手忙脚乱地抓起自己那件居家服，捂在了还在流出液体的肉柱上。直到大半件衣服都湿了，身下的人的痉挛才渐渐停了下来。  
顾连森双目紧闭，满脸都是泪水，下唇已经被他自己咬破了，伤口还在渗着血，那样子狼狈极了。  
“对不起，宝宝，对不起！”  
叶惺后悔极了，也心疼极了，连连道歉，用颤抖的手着解开了顾连森的手铐。  
“对不起……我也不知道我怎么了，我就是突然控制不住我自己了……宝宝，你打我吧，骂我吧，都是我的错！”  
叶惺的心揪成一团，他已经做好了一切心理准备，可他的小卷毛依然一动不动，表情疲乏至极。  
“宝宝……你，还好吗？对不起，我错了……”  
叶惺没有察觉到自己的声音已经带了哭腔。他只看到顾连森的眼皮动了动，终于缓缓地睁开了眼。  
那双眼很温柔。  
“惺惺，让我抱抱你。”  
泪眼模糊的叶惺，听到他的爱人如是说。


End file.
